Fairy Tail University
by YukiHakuryu
Summary: Lucy is new to Fairy Tail University; one of the biggest Magic Colleges in Fiore! Although Lucy WANTS to drown out everyone and only focus on her studies; she gets involved with a mysterious sorority called Fairy Tail, and can't help herself BUT hang out with them. Especially when she meets Him. Rated T for certain drama. A NaLu Fanfic. Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail.


_**Fresh Meat**_

Lucy found herself pinned against the wall.

"What do you want?! I don't have any money!" She yelled in agony at her attacker.

The man only glared at her. "You're all I need." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some rope.

Lucy started to squirm when she saw the stuff, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Let. Me. GO!" She said, breaking free. Lucy started to sprint towards the end of the alleyway; only to end up on the ground.

He had caught up to her and tackled her to the cement from behind; preventing her escape. The guy was now sitting on top of her back, holding her hands behind her and starting to wrap the rope around her wrists.

"Sorry; there's no getting away from this. He owes me. So; why not just take something he cares about INSTEAD of the money he owes me?" He spouted, glaring down at the struggling girl.

He put a sack over her face;

And everything went black.

()()()()()()()

 _One Week Earlier…_

"Oh. My. Gosh. This campus is HUGE!" Lucy stood in awe at the entry gate to Fairy Tail University; the best Magic school in Fiore.

Or so she heard.

The campus was about 10 miles wide. That was because it included a little town called 'Magnolia' which had a dozen of shops, pubs, food stands, etc. and was within walking distance from the school. The School! There were about a dozen class buildings scattered around a small park called 'Magnolia Southgate Park'. In the middle of Southgate Park there stood a large tree that seemed far taller and far older than the rest. It was called the Sola Tree. This was where all of the students liked to gather and mingle with friends when they weren't in class. The main building, up the path from the Sola Tree, was surrounded in beautiful flowers of every kind.

"I think I might like it here!" Lucy exclaimed. She took in the scenery a bit more, watching the students laugh and mingle, and decided it was about time to go and meet the principle; Mr. Makarov.

As Lucy walked past the Sola Tree and walked up the large steps to the front door; she began to feel a bit nervous.

 _Oh my gosh. This campus is almost TOO big! What if I can't find my way to class?! What if I get lost and then get mugged or something?! That would be really bad.. Wait. What if I don't make any friends? Then, no one would be walking around with me and I WILL get mugged! Oh Jeeze… I need friends NOW!_ Lucy thought to herself.

She had a weird way of thinking of things.

Lucy opened the front doors and went inside. The main office was astonishing! The desk was made of cherry-oak wood, giving it a red-tint. There was a coffee shop, a library, and a cool looking homework lounge full of computers and couches so students could relax and get their work done. There was an elevator that led to the dorm rooms, and a group of students were getting off of it. To top it all off, there was a huge stained-glass mural overlooking the entire place, filling the room with a rainbow of colors.

Lucy, finally regaining her senses and closing her gaping mouth, walked up to the front desk. Sitting at the computer was a girl a little older than Lucy that had white hair and blue eyes. She looked up at the approaching blonde and gave her a warm smile.

"Are you Lucy?" She asked politely. Lucy nodded her response. "I'm Mirajane; student and secretary for Mr. Makarov. Her told me that if I met a 'Lucy' to send her up to his office." She pointed to a door past the desk. "It's up the steps and to the left."

Lucy looked towards the door, then turned back to Mirajane. "Thank you!" The white mage nodded and went back to typing on the computer.

Lucy proceeded to the door. _Oh Gosh. He's probably going to be REALLY scary! Black suit, sunglasses, and body building scary!I mean; someone other than that run this school? Probably NOT! And he's expecting me too!_ She climbed the stairs and approached a door on the left marked 'Principal's Office'.

 _WHOO. Big breaths, Lucy, Big breaths._ She reached out, took the handle, and opened the door.

What she saw made her speechless.

()()()()()()()


End file.
